


Distractions

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that had happened since Aizen's apparent murder, the 3rd divison's second seat just wanted a moment's rest. This story is set during 'The Rescue' arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for one of my good friends. Apologies if these characters seem OoC, as this is my first time writing Gin, and focusing on Izuru. Please enjoy!

There was a light tap on the screen, forcing the fukutaichou’s head to come up. He thought that it had just been his imagination, but then, there was another light tap. After the recent events of evening - being taken out of jail, the fight in the courtyard between his superior and the captain of the 10th division - he had gone to his office to clear his head. He had not been ready to go to sleep, and with dawn fast approaching, he didn’t see any point. Looking at the screen, he spoke quietly. “Come in?” 

  
The screen slid to the side. “Izuru-kun, why ya still awake? Shouldn’t ye be sleepin’?” His taichou, Ichimaru Gin, leaned against the doorjamb. “I know it’s been a rough few hours for ya, hasn’t it?” 

“Hai,” Izuru said, his stomach twisting nervously. He stared at his taichou, noticing that he had yet to change out of his damaged clothes. “I could say the same about you, taichou.” He kept his hands on his desk, unsure of what the man wanted from him. There were many thoughts that were going through his mind, his adrenaline still at max. He tried to not look at the man’s exposed arm, as he hardly saw his taichou without his proper attire on. The sleeve completely gone, it was difficult not to stare at it. 

Turning around, the silver fox spoke loud enough for Izuru to hear him, even though his back was turned. “Follow me, won’tcha?” Gin began to walk down the hall. 

“H-Hai,” Izuru stood up quickly, hitting his knee against his desk, a jolt of pain rushing through his body. Shaking it off, he walked out of his office, closing it behind him as he followed his taichou down the halls of their division's office area. As they walked outside, Izuru turned and saw that dawn was finally breaking, the sky beginning to change from the dark indigo to a lighter shade of blue. Keeping pace with the slender man, Izuru followed him towards his private chambers. “Taichou?” 

Gin turned and looked at him. “Scared, Izuru-kun?” His cheshire smile filled his visage. “Don’t be.” He resumed his pace, and once he reached his private chamber, he pushed the screen to the side. “Won’tcha please come in?” 

“Of course,” Izuru said, slipping off his sandals at the door, and stepped into the dimly lit room. He had only been here once before, to tell his superior he had been needed in the one of the training groups, but that had been so long ago. He looked around and saw that there was still just a simple futon on the floor, with nothing else materialistic in the room. He felt his body begin to grow warm as he looked at the futon, more of those thoughts returning that he tried to push away from his subconscious. 

Gin slid the door closed without making a sound. He stepped behind the blonde with minimal movement, not wanting to alert Izuru that he was this close to him. “Izuru,” he spoke quietly, his head on the left side of Izuru’s shoulder. 

His heart pounding fast, Izuru stood perfectly still. “H-Hai...?” He felt the heat from his taichou’s body, so close to his yet so very far away. _Too many thoughts. Everything is fine. Everything is normal. He’s not standing this close to you. You’re just imagining this._ As that thought ran through his mind, he felt Gin’s slender arm wrap around his waist, pulling him to be against his body. “T-Taichou??” His voice was high-pitched, his nerves finally snapping. 

“Izuru...” Gin’s lips made contact with Izuru’s neck, the fukutaichou unable to stop the soft moan that came out of his throat. _This isn’t happening!!_ “Ye know why I asked ya here, don’tcha?” His lips stayed on the blonde’s neck, placing more soft kisses on his skin. 

Izuru’s hands balled into fists, hoping that it would distract him enough to process just what seemed to be happening. “ _Dame_...” He felt his body betraying him, his neck leaning towards his right shoulder to give the slender man more access to his neck against his mind’s better judgement. 

“Ah, but it is happenin’, ain’t it?” Gin’s tongue swirled around the hollow of his clavicle. Izuru dug his nails into his palms, control beginning to slip faster and faster away from his reserve. “There isn’t much time, Izuru....so the faster ya accept that this is why I asked ye here, the faster we can get to it.” 

_Not much time?? Why, because of the execution?_ His fists relaxed, his palms screaming for joy as his nails were no longer digging into them. The crescent moons were apparent on his palms, a result from how hard he had been digging his nails into his skin. Izuru moaned as his taichou began to drag his teeth along the side of his neck, Gin’s hot breath against his neck. “T-Taichou..?” Izuru let out another soft moan as the silverette began to pay more attention to the soft flesh beneath his ear. 

“Don’tcha understand yet, Izuru-kun?” His soft words perforated his ears. Izuru felt the soft chill of the early morning air on his skin as he felt Gin’s hands begin to pull apart his kimono. Having no strength to stop him, Izuru lifted his arms up just a bit to allow the black fabric to slide all the way down, revealing his chest exposed, while his wrists remained trapped, bound by the fabric that wasn’t being pulled all the way off. 

Izuru tried to move his arms, hoping that the black fabric would slip off, but it was to no avail. “I...I don’t understand...” Izuru’s voice was quiet, his brain still not accepting his current predicament. His mind was screaming at him that his taichou was touching him in an erotic manner, but his heart was telling him that it was all a lie. That none of this was really, truly happening. 

“Izuru,” Gin said, turning him around, keeping his arms firmly behind his back. “Do ya need for me ta just say it?” 

The silver fox guided Izuru to lay down on the semi-raised futon, walking the few short steps before the back of his legs connected with the mattress. Izuru felt the soft material of the sheets against his back, the coolness welcoming to his heated back. His body felt like it was on fire, his arms now locked behind his lower back, still conveniently trapped by his kimono. He looked up into Gin’s eyes, unable to see the man’s irises. “H-Hai...” He whispered, the hopelessness he felt at what was happening, how it still seemed unreal, was not articulated. 

“I want to touch you,” Gin’s mouth hovered close to his left ear as their bodies connected for the briefest moment. Izuru moaned softly, his eyelids falling as the heart in his chest thudded against his ribcage. “I want you to know just how much you mean to me before...” Gin pulled away. 

His eyes opening, Izuru looked at him. “Before...? Before what, taichou?”

“Never mind, Izuru-kun,” Gin reached beneath Izuru’s body, his lithe hands wrapping around his bound wrists. With a gentle tug, the fabric was pulled down all the way, Izuru’s arms no longer constricted. “Is that better...?” Gin asked, his face set in a serious expression. 

Reaching up, the fukutaichou did something he had only dreamed of doing. He let his fingers run through some of his taichou’s silver lockes, amazed at how soft the follicles were. “I’m sorry he cut some of your hair off,” Izuru’s voice was reserved, touching the spot where Hitsugaya had clipped Gin’s hair. 

“Eh,” Gin said, shaking his head slowly. “It was only a little bit.” He turned his face more and kissed the center of Izuru’s palm. “I’m glad ta see ya finally relaxed, Izuru.” 

The blonde felt his cheeks grow warm, watching his superior kiss the center of his palm more. “I....I wouldn’t say that, taichou.” He was very from relaxed. He wasn’t quite sure that word was in his vocabulary at this precise moment. Nonetheless, Izuru was attempting to let go, and just savor this moment, this moment that he had longed for after so many sleepless nights. Being so close to his taichou, yet always too far away to get any recognition from him. It confounded his mind that this was happening at all, as he never knew his taichou to be sexual with anyone. At least, not to his knowledge. 

“Cat got yer tongue?” Gin said. His eyes opened, his irises a bright sky-blue. Izuru felt the breath leave his lungs as he stared into his eyes, his hand falling from his hairline to cup the man’s face. “Izuru?” 

“Your eyes,” his voice was breathless. “Taichou...I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen your eyes like this before.” 

Gin smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Ya, well, ye know that I don’t like it when others can see my true feelin’s.” 

“What makes me different?” Izuru asked, keeping his hand on the man’s cheek. As swift as his eyes were open, his taichou narrowed them to their normal position. 

The silver fox brushed the hair that naturally fell in front of Izuru’s face behind his ear. “Why don’tcha wear your hair like this, hmm?” Gin asked, pushing more of the blonde’s hair behind his ear. Izuru moaned low, the man’s soft caresses against his sensitive ear making him extremely aware of how close their bodies were to each other. 

“I.... I don’t know?” Izuru didn’t know. He had always kept his hair short, all throughout school, but when he had begun to serve under the man hovering above him, one off-handed comment about how Gin liked his longer hair, he had begun to grow it out. But he didn’t feel comfortable admitting that to him. “I just let it do what it wa...ah....” He let out a low moan as Gin’s tongue began to lick the shell of his ear, the ear that now had most of his bangs tucked away. “T-Taichou...?” 

Gin’s soft chuckle went straight to his core. “Izuru...you need ta relax or ya ain’t gonna have any fun tonight. I wantcha to have fun too, ya know. Equals like this.” Gin licked the shell of his ear once more, the wetness that was left on his ear sent vibrations racing through his body. Izuru groaned as Gin rubbed the side of his face against his ear, picking up any of the wetness that had been left there away. “Ya like that, don’tcha?” 

“H-Hai...” Izuru tried to keep his body from arching up towards Gin’s, their bodies still barely touching each other. “Taichou...” 

Peppering Izuru’s neck with soft kisses, Gin spoke quietly, his tone no longer holding the playful timbre it held before. His voice was now filled with passion. “Izuru.... do ya like men?” 

“W-What do you mean?” Izuru asked, surprised by the man’s question. “I’m in your bed, am I not, taichou?” 

Gin’s voice held a hint of a smirk, even though his face was pressed against Kira’s neck, slowly kissing a trail towards his chest. “Yah, I know that cha are, but is it cuz I’m yer taichou? Or cuz you wanna be with me sexually?” 

“Yes...” Izuru moaned, hoping that the silver fox would accept his answer. He was helpless as he felt Gin’s tongue sweep across his left nipple, the sensation as good as he had dreamed it would feel, and had done on so many occasions. “TAICHOU!” He hollered, unable to keep quiet as Gin’s teeth bit down on his nipple, ecstasy racing through his body at the harsh bite. Izuru’s head flew backwards, his chest arching up off the bed as Gin took care of his other nipple, twisting it as his teeth sank back into the soft flesh. Izuru moaned loud, pushing against both the man’s mouth and his fingers, a small wet spot beginning to form on his hakama, the tip of his cock leaking pre-cum as Gin kept pleasuring his sensitive nipples. 

Pulling back, Izuru’s nipple still caught between his teeth, Izuru let out a loud cry as his nipple snapped out of Gin’s mouth. “Seems like ya like that....” Gin leaned forward, speaking quietly into his ear. “Do ya like the pain? Does it make ya all hard and stiff?” 

“T-Touch me...and find out...” Izuru felt the heat race into his cheeks, shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. He hoped that his superior would not be upset with him. The hand that had been playing with his other nipple suddenly stopped, much to Izuru’s disappointment. Moments later, the same hand was cupping his groin, sending more waves of pleasure over his body. He tossed his head back once more, moaning loud as he felt his taichou’s hand caress his bulge with a gentle tenderness. 

He rubbed Izuru’s pants more. “Seems like yer wet, Izuru....Do I make ya want to burst?” Gin lowered his head back to Izuru’s nipple, biting and sucking once more as his hand kept rubbing Izuru’s throbbing arousal. 

“So....bad....” Izuru’s hips bucked up, pushing against the slender hand, wishing he could actually feel his flesh on his burning skin. Not caring about decorum any longer, as his taichou had proven that he wanted this to happen, Izuru reached down with one hand and quickly untied the small knot inside of his hakama, loosening the fabric of his pants around his waist. An appreciative moan sounded from Gin’s throat as he sucked more on his nipple, while his hand quickly made its way down the now loose hakama. Izuru cried out as the man’s palm wrapped around his engorged arousal, stroking him painfully slow. “T-Taichou...” He whined, his body practically lifting off the bed as he arched his chest against Gin’s mouth, as his hips traveled up off the bed to push against the man’s palm. 

Gin gave one last tug on his nipple before releasing the pink flesh. “Do ya wanna come, Izuru?” Tugging on Izuru’s throbbing cock, Izuru could only moan for an answer, as he was too busy concentrating on how good Gin’s hand felt stroking him in a way he could never do himself. He could feel his orgasm was close, his lower stomach beginning to tighten in its telltale sign of his impending release. Gin leaned down and let his lips barely brush against his own as he whispered, “Just let go, Izuru,” before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. 

He exploded into Gin’s hand, his mouth open in a moan as he felt the man’s tongue brush against his own. Kissing him hard as Gin’s hand continued to pump him in a fast manner, Izuru groaned as he felt his taichou’s hard arousal brush against his upper thigh. Breaking off the kiss with a twist of his head, Izuru moaned as he felt his last bit of his release leak out of the tip of his arousal. Panting softly, he watched as Gin pulled his hand out of his pants. With one swift movement, Izuru’s pants were no longer on his body. Taking the hand that had just been wrapped around Izuru’s arousal, still slick with his release, Gin began to tease his entrance, forcing Izuru to part his legs with a soft moan. 

“Have ya been with a man before, Izuru?” Gin asked casually, keeping his index finger pressed against Izuru’s entrance, driving the blonde insane. “I never figured ya to swing that way.” 

Izuru moaned low as Gin’s index finger finally stopped teasing him, and slipped past the tight ring of muscle of his anus, pushing into his body at an excruciatingly slow pace. “I....have only experimented on myself, taichou.” Izuru spoke quickly, his breath coming out in soft pants as he felt Gin’s finger slip further and further into him. 

“Betcha touch yerself a lot, don’tcha?” Gin’s face was set with a look of concentration, his eyes still squinted. Izuru groaned, pushing back against his hand, his slender finger definitely not enough to satisfy him completely. He gasped as a second finger was added to the first, slick with his essence. “Better, Izuru?” Gin’s voice kept his casual tone, his eyes opening a bit. Izuru was none the wiser, as his eyes were tightly shut, trying to relax his body more for the invading fingers. 

Once Gin began to scissor his fingers slowly, Izuru let out a low mewl. He hoped that none of the other members of their division were up early, hoping none of them could hear them. _Me. Can’t hear me. He’s making no noise._ But it didn’t bother Izuru, as he was relishing in the way his taichou was treating his body. Izuru whined softly as Gin slipped his fingers from out of him. He opened his eyes, and watched his taichou stand up from the bed and began to undress slowly. He saw that the man was not only silver on the top of his head, taking Izuru’s breath away as he saw what was standing straight against those kinky curls. He sat up on his elbows, wanting to fully appreciate his taichou’s body, not knowing if he was going to be able to see it again in this manner, so he wanted to catalog every detail. 

He saw tiny scars scattered over his body, no doubt from difficult fights with Hollow, training exercises, and anything else his taichou did when he wasn’t around. Izuru lifted his left hand and touched Gin’s slender hip. Lifting himself up further, he sat up and gently pulled his taichou closer to him. Gin moved, bringing the object Izuru was looking for closer to his face. Looking up at his taichou, Izuru let his tongue fall past his lips as he moved closer to the man’s arousal, the heady scent of his body penetrated his nostrils as he swept his tongue across the tip of Gin’s arousal, moaning low in his throat at the first taste of happiness. He watched his taichou’s face and saw that it was becoming more and more relaxed, the more he swept his tongue over the crown. Izuru got up on his knees, keeping his mouth against Gin’s cock as he placed his other hand on his taichou’s slender hip, holding him in place. He took a deep breath and placed his lips back over the crown, and began to slowly suck the man down, his lips sliding down his shaft with purpose. 

Gin’s hands threaded through his hair, not bothering Izuru at the extra pressure that was now placed on his scalp. He pushed his mouth more, swallowing his taichou down until he felt the tip of his cock push against the back of his throat. Not wanting to seem like an amateur, Izuru relaxed his throat quickly, enjoying the soft moans that were coming from his taichou’s lips. He could feel his own cock becoming painfully hard, each moan making his body throb with need, want and desire all wrapped into one nice package. His nose brushed against the silver curls, softer than he expected them to be. He sucked vigorously, his tongue rubbing on the raised vein on the underside of his taichou’s arousal. Gin’s fingers tightened and quickly yanked himself out off Izuru’s mouth, leaving the blonde panting hard, a trail of saliva stuck to the tip of Gin’s cock broke as Izuru wiped his mouth.

Knowing what was coming, Izuru sat back down on the futon and lowered himself to be laying on his back. He watched his taichou sit between his legs, Gin taking his left leg and lifting it up gently. Keeping his eyes on his taichou’s face, Izuru groaned low as he felt the tip of Gin’s arousal push against his entrance. Breathing deeply, Izuru bit his lower lip as he felt Gin’s cock slowly slip into him, moving with ease thanks to his quick fellatio and the prior prep. Once he was fully sheathed within him, Gin moved his body forward, pressing his chest against Izuru’s, as the two began to rock together. 

Their movements were slow, drawn out with purpose as Gin pushed himself deeper into Izuru’s body. Moaning low, Izuru pressed his face against his taichou’s neck, aching to feel more of the man. “T-Taichou,” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes as Gin’s lips brushed against his in a soft kiss.

“No more taichou,” Gin spoke softly, thrusting his hips more. “No more...” 

Izuru moaned, not caring that the warm liquid began to spill out of corners of his eyes, pushing himself against his taichou’s body more. “G-Gin...” He moaned, the sound of his new lover’s name falling from his lips sounding foreign in his own ears, having never addressed the man by his name before. 

“Izuru....my sweet, humble Izuru...” Gin repeated his name, over and over, into his ear. Moaning with each vocalization of his name, Izuru pushed his body against Gin’s. Their bodies no longer wanted to move slow, both beginning to move more rapidly together. 

With each thrust and each shout of their names, the soft call of the morning birds drowned their cries out. Reaching between their bodies, Gin began to pump Izuru, the soft touch of his hand quickly sending the blonde over the edge. Gin’s eyes opened wide, staring into Izuru’s, as his orgasm hit him hard. With two final thrusts, Gin released deep inside of him, his own low moan in Izuru’s ear sent the blonde into another blissful body orgasm. Gin collapsed on his chest, Izuru quick to wrap his arms around his taichou in a tender embrace. 

Closing his eyes, Izuru panted softly, his body drained from the evening’s, and morning’s, activities. He barely heard his taichou whisper two words in his ear before falling asleep. The words confused him, as he wasn’t sure why the man was apologizing to him. He didn’t have the strength to think if it was in regards to what the two had just shared, or if Gin had been afraid of hurting him. It wasn’t clear, and Izuru could barely keep consciousness long enough to address the words. 

There was a knock on the screen, a light tapping. Izuru rested against his taichou’s neck, hoping that the man wouldn’t say anything to the offending intruder. There was another light tap on the screen, this one more insistent. 

“Kira-san?” _Now that’s odd._ Izuru couldn’t understand why someone would come to his taichou’s room to find him. “Kira-san, are you in there?” 

The door slid open, Izuru quickly sitting up from his desk. He looked around and saw that he was still sitting at his desk, paperwork strewn everywhere, a small pool of saliva on his desk where his head had been resting. He could feel a dampness on his lap, where he more than likely ejaculated, thanks to the dream he had just had. 

Shuuhei slid the door open, grinning at him. “Fell asleep again?” 

“Did you need something, Hisagi-san?” 

“Meeting in Yamamoto’s office. They’ve got a lead on the traitors.” Shuuhei said, his voice hard at the mention of the traitors, both of their former taichou’s a part of that group. 

Izuru nodded his head. “I’ll be there shortly.” He waited for Shuuhei to slide the door closed before he stood up. Finally understanding why his taichou had said what he had said that night, he quickly changed into a fresh uniform and made his way to the soutaichou’s office.  

 

 

 


End file.
